6 meses de Trent
by Naty-Kitty
Summary: "Culparias a la mala fortuna de terminar viviendo con un guapo extraño bajo un mismo techo?De no tener nada en común intentarias dañarlo?Ojala no desarrolles sentimientos por el, Gwennie..."
1. El error inmobiliario

_**Ok esto esta un poquito raro, porque bueno yo no escribo en esta sección, en primera eso…segundo que este fic se suma a la lista de fics que quizás empiece y que nunca termine o publique…Y tercero soy mala para asimilar bien las criticas y creo que siempre las va a haber…Así que si ven que no les hago caso no es porque no quiera es que se me olvida…**_

_**Otra cosa… decir que soy buena escribiendo es una mentira vil, al igual que decir que odio el TrentXGwen…**__**También seria mentir de forma vil…No me mientan…Es peligroso…**_

_**Disclaimer: TDI o Isla del drama no es de mi propiedad…No lo fue… y nunca lo será… porque ya hay mucha gente que quiere ser el propietario…Y yo siempre llego tarde…**_

**6 mese****s de Trent**

**Chapter 1: Error inmobiliario…**

**Gwen's POV**

Bien mi vida siempre ha sido un asco y cuando creo que mejora tristemente me equivoco…Desde el día de mi nacimiento mi hogar, si es que así se le puede llamar, no ha sido el lugar mas acogedor…Mis padres no tenían los mismos ideales y el caballero que se supone es mi padre pasaba demasiado tiempo distanciado de mi madre…5 años después nació mi hermano…El casi arreglo la patética soledad en la que me veía inmersa…Pero aun así yo me sentía sola…Mis padres terminaron en un proceso de divorcio al año siguiente…Como mi madre tenia la custodia exclusiva…Mi hermano y yo jamás supimos nada de mi padre de nuevo…

El problema de mi soledad se agravo en mi adolescencia…Yo busque un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudar a mi madre con sus gastos…Y en la escuela era la chica solitaria y antisocial y solo termino por convertirme en la extraña chica gótica…Realmente mi vida era horrible…

Termine ese horrendo ciclo de mi vida con mi ingreso a la universidad…Logre una fabulosa beca para la academia de arte y diseño, la cual me cubría todos mis gastos…Al menos ese lugar no estaba lleno de patéticas personas fiesteras que sobreactúan…Pero eso no evito que mis amigos fueran la excepción…Allí conocí a mi mejor amiga Bridgette, honestamente sin ella tampoco hubiera sobrevivido a pesar de ser tan diferente a mi, es decir ella era una niña prospecto a surfista que podía ser una gran experta en relaciones publicas…También a su novio Geoff, el era un chico muy agradable pero con la materia gris de una pulga, al cual aparentemente la beca no le costo nada debido a su alta clase social…Y a Dj un chico sensible pero lleno de fobias, el era de mis mejores amigos…

El problema es que no todas las personas que conocí inicialmente fueron mis amigos, entre ellos un niño que no se como termino en la academia, su nombre era Cody, era un chico amante de la tecnología que soñaba con ser alguien popular, no se en que momento ocurrió pero el se obsesiono conmigo incluso durante un semestre, Invito a salir a Bridge para darme celos, y para que dejara de ser mi sombra hice un trato con el, le entregue uno de mis sostenes y se volvió mi amigo…

Y aparte de eso esta la prueba viviente de que el diablo viste a la moda, la chica más mala de la existencia...Heather, La verdad Cody y mis amigos me convencieron de que era tan mala como una serpiente, y doy fe de que tenían razón…Ella se la vivió haciéndonos pasar malos ratos…La conocí en una clase que fui obligada a tomar…Diseño de modas…Verán la academia me otorgo la beca completa a cambio de mi inscripción a todas las clases que esta ofrecía…Y debido a mi estado económico…Decir que no, no era una opción…No había clase mas tediosa y con mas efecto somnífero que esa…Quizás solo por esa vez agradecí que Cody tuviera una obsesión hacia mi, el me mostró la forma de esconder bien los auriculares del MP3 ,Sin que los profesores te atrapen…Como sea ella vivió sus días en la academia arruinando mi vida…Afortunadamente su carrera era realmente de tiempo reducido y desapareció al año siguiente…

En cambio mi carrera era considerablemente mas larga…Yo estoy cursando actualmente el segundo año, me quedan dos por delante…

Como sea mis amigos, recibieron una pasantía en una inmobiliaria, debido a sus altas calificaciones, bueno excepto Geoff, el tuvo que ir obligado por Bridge…

Uno pensaría que mi vida mejoraría al tener la beca que tanto quería y por la cual solamente yo batalle…Pero como de costumbre me equivoque…

Durante una noche que regrese tarde a casa debido a una fiesta en casa de Geoff, encontré a mi madre besándose con un hombre…Y al encender la luz…Me encontré con algo inesperado…Era inconfundible para mis sensores ópticos no saber quien era…No se imaginan mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que el hombre allí presente era…MI PADRE…

No fue fácil asimilar eso…Y Bridgette me ofreció permanecer en su casa hasta que lo comprendiera…Pero sigo sin comprenderlo…Pero durante la mañana de hoy sentí que quizás mi compañía la sofocaba, entonces decidí pedirle algo…

-Arriéndame una casa-

-Gwen, Por que?-Dijo ella.

-Bridgette has sido muy generosa en ofrecerme tu casa como hogar temporal, pero quizás por tenerme aquí, perdiste salidas con Geoff, u horas de estudio, o charlas con tus padres y no quiero ser un estorbo para ti-

-No eres un estorbo, Gwen como puedes pensar eso?-Me dijo con cara de lo digo en serio.

-Eso no importa pero quiero arrendar una casa-

-Lo pensaste? Estas segura?-Dijo ella.

-Si-

-Pero Gwen te juro que no es molestia-Dijo ella sintiéndose mal.

-Y yo te juro que quiero arrendar-

-Bueno, no puedo obligarte, verdad?-Ella respiro hondo-Bueno mañana iremos a la inmobiliaria y te mostrare las casas que puedes arrendar…-

Normal POV

*Al día siguiente*

-Y esta es una casa con ascensor, escaleras y muy espaciosa con una decoración romántica, esta cerca del centro comercial, Es el Loft McKinley -*Le dijo Bridge a Gwen mientras le mostraba las fotografías de las casas*

-Bridge, hablas como si no me conocieras-Dijo Gwen primero frunciendo el seño y luego empezando a reírse.

-Tienes razón, buscare algo mas-Dijo la rubia.

-Y esta*Le muestra la foto a la gótica*Esta cerca de la universidad y de mi casa, y tiene dos habitaciones grandes, y esta ambientada en el estilo minimalista, es el Apartamento Miller-Dijo Bridgette.

-Esta linda, tiene terraza y tiene buena ubicación, justo entre la 4° y la 10°, Como es la renta?-Pregunto Gwen emocionada.

-Es una renta por seis meses, no creo que te lleve tanto asimilar lo de tus padres-Dijo la surfista.

-Ehm, yo diría que si-Afirmo la chica de labios azules.

-Bien, mañana discutiremos el precio, quieres café?-Le pregunto a la gótica.

-Claro-Y ambas se dirigieron a la cafetería adonde DJ las acompaño pero dejo a alguien a cargo…

-Geoff, quieres cubrirme?-Le dijo al chico de camisa rosa.

-Seguro compadre, yo me encargo-Dijo el rubio.

*Minutos después*

-Ring-Ring-

*Geoff atiende*

-Inmobiliaria, buen día, que necesita-Dijo el rubio al teléfono. (N/A: Wow Geoff se oyó súper profesional)

-Aid Neub-Geoff escucho del otro lado y se dio cuenta de que tenia el teléfono al revés.

-Oh lo siento, tenia el auricular al revés, que decías viejo?-

-Buen día, ehm quería saber si aun sigue en arriendo la casa con terraza de la 4° y la 10°, creo que se llama Apartamento Miller-Dijo el joven no tan misterioso (N/A: Todos sabemos de quien hablo y aun así no le puse nombre)

-Seguro viejo…Ehm mi novia estará tramitando en la oficina pero puede ir a la de arriba en el sector B, DJ lo ayudara con los tramites, que pases un buen día-Dijo Geoff finalizando la llamada.

*Al día siguiente*

*En la oficina de Bridge*

-Gwen, solo debes firmar aquí-*Gwen firma*-Y aquí-*Lo mismo que lo anterior*-Y acá-*Lo mismo*-Y en esta-*Gwen finalizo y Bridge dejo de hablar*

*Al mismo tiempo, pero en la oficina de Dj*

-Bien debes firmar aquí-*El chico firma*-Y aquí-*También firma*-Y acá-*Firma igual*-Y por ultimo en esta-*El chico misterioso firma y el y Dj cierran el trato.

*Bridgette y Dj les entregan sus llaves a Gwen y al chico…Pero sin saber lo que hizo el otro*

-Gwen, ahora solo debes mudar tus cosas, iré mas tarde para ayudarte, si?- Le dijo la surfista a su amiga gótica.

-Esta bien, nos vemos-*Se despidieron y Gwen partió al apartamento de la rubia para buscar sus cosas.

*En el apartamento*

*Gwen empieza a abrir la cerradura*-Vaya esto si que es genial-Eso fue lo único que pudo exclamar.*Le pasa llave a la puerta*

*Y se dirigió a su nueva habitación para desempacar*

*Alguien empieza a abrir la cerradura*-Vaya pero que genial-Exclamo el chico.

*Al igual que Gwen se dirigió a una habitación a desempacar*

*En la inmobiliaria*

-Dj, no sabes lo que tengo para contarte-Dijo Bridge.

-Bridge, no sabes lo que tengo para contarte-Dijo Dj.

-Tu primero-Dijeron ambos.

-No, tu-Dijeron ambos nuevamente.

-Ok, al mismo tiempo-Dijeron juntos.

-Arrendé el apartamento Miller-Dijeron ambos hasta que se percataron de lo que dijo el otro.

-Que?-Dijeron al unísono.

-Pero, Como? Cuando? Por que? GEOFF!!!!!-dijeron ambos gritando.

-Si? Que pasa amorcito y compadre?-Dijo el chico del sombrero vaquero y mirada esquiva.

-Dj dice que arrendó el apartamento Miller y yo también se lo arrendé a Gwen, tienes alguna idea de cómo pudo pasar-Dijo la rubia molesta.

-No, no tengo idea-*Flash Back en su cabeza*-Oh rayos-Dijo el rubio cerebro de pulga.

-Pero si ambos se lo arrendamos a alguien diferente, eso quiere decir que…

*En el departamento*

*Gwen y el chico desconocido se cruzan*

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Es lo que sale de boca de ambos.

_**Continuara…**_

**1° Rayos mi primer fic de TDI, se siente raro…**

**2° Amo el TxG, solo para aclararlo…**

**3° Habrá muchas parejas en este fic…**

**4° Aun sigo debiendo un One-Shot de BxG…**

**5° Feliz Halloween aunque ya sea tarde decirlo… **

**Nada más que agregar, dejen reviews si quieren…Que raro, yo pidiendo reviews…**

**Nos vemos…Bueno realmente no…**

**No me busquen porque…NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN VIVA…**

**Bye…XD…**


	2. ¿Habre sido muy dura?

_**A ver pensemos y ya se con que voy a pensar bien…**_

_**Bueno…Bueno, no se…Pero no sabia que decir…**_

_**Ehm Debería recapitular?**_

_**Ok, se que la respuesta es si, pero me da flojera…**_

_**Bueno que conste que va a haber muchas mas parejas aparte de la principal…**_

_**Al que no sepa cual es lo asesino…Se los juro que lo hare…**_

_**Como sea y ya saben Gwen no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera…**_

**Gwen: **Que me espera?

**Yo: **Que se yo…

**Gwen: **Por que dijiste no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera?

**Yo: **Yo no dije eso…

***Gwen pone una cinta en un grabador***

**Cinta: **Gwen no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera…

***Yo con un martillo destruyo el grabador***

**Yo:** Gwen, yo…Mira... Es Trent…

**Gwen: **Si? No lo veo…

***Yo escapo***

**Yo: **Ja, ja, ja tonta…

**(Soné muy Heather? Ay ciscalo, ciscalo, ciscalo…*****Vomito*)**

**6 meses de Trent**

**Disclaimer: L****os protagonistas de la historia y el resto de los personajes de TDI/TDA/TDM le pertenecen a…?, Ehm chicos/as este no es un examen pueden soplarme la respuesta? Please…**

**Chapter 2: ****Habré sido muy dura?**

-Pero si ambos se lo arrendamos a alguien diferente, eso quiere decir que…

*En el departamento*

*Gwen y el chico desconocido se cruzan*

--Es lo que sale de boca de ambos.

_**Continuara…**_

La gótica se confronto con el chico misterioso…Como era alguien a quien no conocía uno pensaría que seria como cualquier chica normal y gritaría, pediría auxilio a todo pulmón y luego se desmayaría…

Desafortunadamente hablamos de Gwen quien no era ni por asomo cobarde y empezó a patear al joven desconocido…Bueno hasta que el le dijo ya todo machucado…

-Por favor ya deja de golpearme…Es mi departamento-Dijo el chico.

-Que dices? No, no, no…Te equivocas viejo…El departamento es mío, lo alquile durante la tarde de hoy y esta en este contrato…-Gwen le mostró el contrato-Así que vete-

-Disculpa pero según este contrato, también es mía-Dijo el chico, que por cierto es muy guapo.

-Que?-Grito una muy incrédula Gwen que luego agarro el contrato y lo leyó mas rápido de lo que pueden decir Trent.

-Pero entonces…-Gwen se enfurece-BRIDGETTE-Grito Gwen con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si?-Dijo la rubia.

-Bridge, que haces aquí? Digo mas bien que hacen tu y Dj aquí? Pero mas importante que hace este-Refiriéndose al chico no tan misterioso-Aquí?-Dijo Gwen.

-Bueno todo eso, te lo responderá el caballero de mi novio, Geoff-Dijo la rubia señalando al espécimen que tiene por novio.

-Si, y yo debería irme- Dijo Geoff quien enseguida salio corriendo.

-Yo me encargo-Dijo Dj quien fue a taclear a su estupido amigo.

-A ver Geoff explica, antes de que desees morir por causa natural-Dijo una algo trastornada Gwen.

-Ok, Ok, lo que pasa es que bueno Gwen no te lo vayas a tomar a mal pero…como que…Existe la posibilidad de que… Les hayan arrendado la misma casa a ti y a el.- Dijo Geoff fingiendo tranquilidad.

-QUE?-Fueron las únicas posibles palabras que salieron de la boca de Gwen y su nuevo compañero de habitación (Oh si, ahora lo son)

-Geoff te matare-Dijo Gwen mientras tomo un cuchillo.

*Bridgette se interpuso entre Gwen, su cuchillo y su novio Neandertal*

-Gwen, no hagas algo de lo que el se vaya a arrepentir, además si alguien lo mata seré yo, no crees, cariño?-Dijo la rubia.

-Si, claro querida-Geoff se quedo con cara de ni idea de que dije pero porfis que logre zafar.

-Bien ya me calmare…Ahora detallada y calmadamente, COMO ES QUE EL VIVE EN MI DEPARTAMENTO?-Dijo nuestra querida gótica señalando a su nuevo roommate.

-Bueno creo que debió pasar cuando fuiste a la inmobiliaria ayer y cuando Dj dejo a Geoff con el teléfono, debió decirle a…-Bridge paro en seco-Nombre por favor?-Pregunto ella el chico.

-Trent-Dijo relajado pero todo lastimado el chico.

-Bueno Geoff debió decirle a Trent que el apartamento seguía en venta-Dijo sabiamente Bridgette.

*Gwen vuelve a tomar el cuchillo*

-No lo hagas-Dijo la rubia conociendo los indicios asesinos de su amiga.

*Gwen lanza el cuchillo por la ventana, luego se escucha un grito*

-Creen que le haya dado a alguien?-Pregunto ella con carita de terror.

-No, no paso nada-Le contestaron sus amigos.

-Como lo resolvemos?-Dijo Dj.

-Creo que lo mas lógico es que el/ella se vaya-Dijeron Gwen y Trent refiriéndose al otro.

-Por que yo?, BRIDGETTE-Gritaron ambos.

-Esta bien, esta bien, tengo una idea, revisare los videos de seguridad de la inmobiliaria, volveré mañana y veré a quien de los dos se la alquilamos- Dijo Bridgette.

-Bien- Dijeron lanzándose miradas asesinas Trent y Gwen.

-Y como hay un exceso de tensión lo mejor es irnos de aquí- Dicho esto Dj prácticamente secuestro a los tortolitos rubios.

Trent se quedo observando la puerta con uno de esos signos de pregunta que te ponen sobre la cabeza cuando te quedo una duda (Pobre chico, no sabes como sufrirás)…Y cuando se volteo diviso a Gwen pintando una línea roja con un líquido rojo… (DUH).

- (Estilo factor fobia), Que haces tu loca?-Exclamo el chico aterrado.

-Cálmate bebito, es solo pintura-Dijo Gwen entre risas.

-Ok, debemos hablar…de algo…Soy…-Pero el chico fue interrumpido por Gwen-Ya se que te llamas Trent-

-Ok…Entonces…Bueno, para que es la línea?- Dijo Trent.

-Este es mi lado, ese es el tuyo, yo me quedo acá y si sabes lo que te conviene te vas a quedar de ese lado- Dijo la chica mostrando algo de agresividad.

-Bien, de acuerdo, cálmate-Dijo Trent (No les suena a Cody?)y luego se paso a su lado hasta que se percato de que…-Oye-

-Que?-Dijo Gwen ya hastiada del chico de ojos esmeralda(Ay que lindos son sus ojos)

-Escucha te prometo que no te molesto más después de esto-Dijo Trent.

-Bien, que es?-Dijo Gwen intentando ser buena.

-Solo pásame las cosas que están cerca de la puerta-Dijo Trent.

-Bien, acá esta tu foto-Se la da a Trent-Y tu maleta-También se la da a Trent-Y tu guitarra, tu guitarra? Momento, Tocas la guitarra?-Le pregunto ella a nuestro musiquito favorito.

-Ehm si, esa es una de las razones por las que estoy acá-Dijo Trent.

-Bueno, al menos no eres el típico niño de mama que vi en la foto-Dijo Gwen con aire sarcástico.

-A que te refieres?-Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-Digo uno se esperaría que seas un niño que vive con sus padres hasta finalizar la universidad, basta con observar tu foto-Dijo Gwen de forma cortante.

-Pues gracias, uno cuando te ve, se imagina que eres una gótica la cual odia todo en el mundo y no tiene otra cosa que enviar un comentario sarcástico a quien se le cruce desprevenido- Dijo Trent para hacerle par.-Pero solo debe ser la primera impresión-Dijo el para arreglar las palabras que salieron solas de su boca, pero ya era tarde Gwen se había enfurecido. (Si, chicos otra vez, no me odien, ellos se viven peleando en mi cabeza y en este departamento también.)

-Déjalo, solo no me molestes-Dijo ella tensando mas el ambiente y huyendo hacia su habitación.

-Metí la pata, que gran inicio, ya molestas a tu nueva compañera de cuarto, Bien hecho Trent-Dijo Trent lamentándose para si mismo.

*Trent como medida lógica solo tomo su llave del apartamento y se retiro del departamento con la intención de dejar a Gwen sola, mientras el iba a pasear en su motocicleta*

*En la habitación de Gwen*

Gwen esta angustiada, siente que hay un mix de emociones y todas tristes en su interior y su medida lógica para contrarrestarlas era llorar o decir lo primero que se le cruzara en la mente a quien se le cruzara solo para conservar su imagen de niña dura…

Ella también aparte de la tristeza de saber que sus padres le ocultaron su secreto (Ya saben su noviazgo, chicas o chicos o quien lea mi patética historia), también de la tristeza de confrontar a su padre también existía otro sentimiento en su interior…La culpa…Culpa por irse de su casa dejando a su hermano con sus padres en una posible reconciliación, culpa por haber hecho que Bridgette la soportara durante toda una semana, gritarle a ella por arrendarle una casa que también tenia otro dueño, por amenazar a Geoff con un cuchillo y…En medio de eso, también estaba Trent…El era un perfecto desconocido para ella, no habría hecho nada bueno por ella pero tampoco le había hecho daño, y no merecía el mal trato que le dio ella, y aunque lo que el le decía era cierto, ella resintió el comentario…

Como sea en un momento así, lo único que calmaría su pena…Seria hablar con Trent, pero el se había ido, ella no sabia donde, no sabia por que, aunque tenia sus sospechas pero ella estaba segura de que el volvería considerando que el dejo todas sus cosas allí, tarde o temprano se volverían a ver…

Probablemente tarde…

Debido a que Gwen yacía dormida en el sofá de tanto haberlo esperado, y al entrar Trent hablaba por teléfono, Ok, por celular…Aunque si lo ven desde ese punto de vista, hablar es un termino relativo debido a que…

-QUE NO, NO VOY A SER CONTADOR, NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS, NI EN MIL MILLONES DE AÑOS, PRIMERO MUERTO-Dijo Trent a la persona detrás del teléfono.

-TE VOY A BUSCAR Y NO VOY A PARAR HASTA QUE SIGAS CON LA TRADICION FAMILIAR-Dijo la voz tras el teléfono.

-BIEN SOLO NO LLAMES, NO SERE CONTADOR, ADIOS-Dijo Trent finalizando su conversación.

-Trent-Dijo Gwen con una sonrisa.

-QUE? Ah Gwen…Perdón, no fue mi intención gritarte, Momento, cobija, estas medio adormilada, estas feliz…Me estabas esperando?-Le pregunto Trent.

-Que? Yo que? No, como crees…Bueno si, te estaba esperando…Pero antes ehm con quien estabas hablando?-Le pregunto Gwen tratando de que olvidara su preocupación por el.

-Bueno, es que era…Bueno…Era…Mi papa…-Dijo Trent demostrando que estaba algo molesto.

-Y los gritos por que fueron?-Dijo Gwen(Nena, que te crees? Que esto es un interrogatorio?)

-Bueno ves que mi papa…

-Si-

-Es un abogado y era contador…-

-Entiendo-

-Y su padre, mi abuelo, también lo era…-

-Oh, y el quiere que seas contador?-

-Básicamente es eso-

-Y que tienes para decirle?-

-En este orden, NUNCA MIENTRAS VIVA-Dijo Trent.

-Oh, no te llevas bien con tu padre?-Pregunto Gwen.

-No te burles…Es un asunto complicado-Dijo el intentando justificarse.

-Tranquilo, entiendo lo que es tener un padre que no te escucha-Dijo ella mostrándole su lado dulce (Ok, es el que todos sabemos que en el fondo ella tiene)

-Si?-Pregunto el chico ojiverde sorprendido de que la gótica tuviera sentimientos.

-Si-Dijo Gwen mientras se sentaba cerca de Trent-Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era pequeña, mi madre exigió una custodia exclusiva y mi padre nunca fue muy demostrativo así que acepto asumiendo que a mi no me importaría-Dijo ella consiguiendo que su cara exhibiera una expresión triste. Trent solo actúo como el amigo que esperaba ser para ella y la abrazo…Ella se sorprendió ante el gesto inesperado del chico y solo dijo-Gracias, lo necesitaba-Dejando dicho eso se libero del tierno abrazo que recibió.

-Y dime por que me esperabas?-Le pregunto el.

-Bueno, quería decirte…Que lo siento…Que fui muy cruel, que no te debí tratar así y que lamento haberte tratado así-Dijo Gwen esperando que la perdonaran.

-Bueno creo que ambos hemos aprendido mucho del otro hoy-Dijo Trent.

-Si, para seguir con el aprendizaje…Por que no quieres ser contador?-Le pregunto ella.

-Ah es un asunto complicado…Llevan cinco generaciones de contadores en mi familia, y debido a mis altas calificaciones…Mi padre quiere que siga sus pasos…Y ahí se interponen mis intereses…Yo quiero instalar un taller de motocicletas…Y ser músico…Es mi sueño y no quería darle marcha atrás, entiendes lo que te digo?-

-Totalmente Trent…Yo pelee los 18 años de vida que llevo por conseguir una beca para la academia de arte y diseño…Y la conseguí…Tu también puedes-

-Bueno mi mama cree en mis convicciones…Y por eso me ayudo a arrendar este apartamento, mi padre no sabe que estoy aquí-

-Oye, me pasas tu celular-Le dijo Gwen.

-Claro-

Gwen observa por un momento el celular y mira seriamente a Trent…

-Trent-

-Si?-

-ESTE CELULAR TIENE UN CHIP DE RASTREO-Grito Gwen con todas sus fuerzas.

-QUE? No puede ser-

-Créeme me han enseñado como distinguir que celular tiene y cual no…-

-Estas diciéndome que?-Pero Trent es interrumpido por terribles golpes a la puerta…

-TRENT ABRE EN ESTE INSTANTE-Se escucho la voz del padre de Trent al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ay no, estoy frito-Dijo Trent con aires de me atraparon.

-No, mira tu escóndete, yo me encargo-Habiendo dicho esto Gwen se dirigió a la puerta y Trent a la habitación de Gwen.

Gwen abrió la puerta…

-Que se le ofrece?-

-Ehm, Srta. Disculpe la intromisión pero no ha visto a este joven?-Le enseña una foto de Trent.

-No, jamás lo he visto en mi vida…-Dijo Gwen con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Segura? Porque tengo este GPS que indica que el esta aquí…-Dijo el padre de Trent con tono amenazante…

-Oh tiene de estos? No, estos siempre duran poco, se lo aseguro mi madre tenia uno de estos y nunca podía encontrar sus llaves no importa que las tuviera en frente…-Dijo ella.

-En serio?-Pregunto el.

-En serio, pero puedo darle el número de uno de mis amigos…El es un técnico y puede revisarlo y decirle si tiene errores…-Dijo Gwen quien ya tenia un plan en mente.

-Gracias, señorita…Y lamento la intromisión a su departamento-Dicho esto el padre de Trent había mordido el anzuelo y había dejado el edificio…

Luego de esto Gwen se dirigió a su cuarto…

-Sal fugitivo, tu padre ya no esta en la zona…-Dijo Gwen con tono de burla.

-En serio?-Pregunto Trent.

-Trent ya hice ese dialogo con tu padre-Dijo ella.

Trent la abrazo…Si, chicos de nuevo…

-Suéltame, o volveré a atacarte Trent…-Trent pensó en lo que le convenía y la bajo.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Gwen.-Dijo el.

-Bueno suponiendo que no nos volveremos a ver, pensé que lo mejor seria que ambos tuviéramos un recuerdo lindo del otro-Dijo Gwen.

*Unas horas después*

Bridgette, Dj y Geoff llamaron a la puerta…

-Chicos, ya tienen los resultados?-Pregunto Gwen.

-Bueno, si-Dijo Bridgette.

-Pues dígannos ya quien se queda y quien se va-Dijo Trent (Ay eso suena como la canción de Pimpinela)

-Pues Gwen se queda-Dijo Bridgette.

-Y Trent también-Completo Dj.

-Que?-Dijeron los dos sorprendidos.

-Si, bueno es que, al ver las cintas, note que les alquilamos la casa a ambos al mismo tiempo…-Dijo Bridgette.

-Lo que significa que deberán vivir juntos en este departamento-Dijo Dj.

-Durante los próximos seis meses-Termino Geoff.

-No sobreviviremos-Dijeron ambos.

-Pues tienen que…Yo busque todas las formas de evitar cualquier asunto legal pero no hay forma, nos atraparon, de veras lo siento chicos-Dijo Bridgette.

-Bueno…Tienen cosas de que hablar así que nos vamos, ven Bridge-Dijo Geoff mientras se llevaba a su amigo y a su novia.

-Entonces…

-Entonces…

-Parece que estamos juntos en esto, no Trent?-Dijo ella.

-Si, eso creo…-Dijo el.

-Bueno me esperan seis meses de Trent-Dijo ella tratando de bromear.

-No fue gracioso-Dijo el.

-Si, lo se-Dijo ella.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir…Buenas noches-Diciendo eso Gwen beso en la mejilla a Trent.

Trent, solo pudo pronunciar para si mientras se dirigía a su habitación:

-Si, buenas noches, Gwen.-Dijo Trent con una sonrisa.

**Oh segundo capitulo…Eso fue largo…**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews**

**¿Quién podría ser el técnico misterioso?**

**Trent habrá empezado a sentir algo mas por Gwen que una amistad?**

**Gwen empezara a ver a Trent como alguien mas que su nuevo compañero de cuarto?**

**Las respuestas a eso y mucho mas las tendrán…**

**Ehm…Otro día…**

**Bye gente…**


	3. El espacio personal de una gotica

**Hola tanto tiempo bueno no se si tanto tiempo digo depende de cuando hayan leído el ultimo capitulo aunque si lo piensan no hace daño el suspenso que ni siquiera me moleste en dejar…**

**Bueno que conste no me hago responsable de que intenten suicidarse después del próximo capitulo de 6 meses de Trent…**

**Wow…Y hablando de otra cosa a pesar de llevar como 5 meses de lectora en la sección de TDI…Como es que no se me ocurrió que iba a haber mucha gente que iba actualizar antes que yo? Ok era de esperarse pero…NO CREI QUE FUERA TAAAAAAAAAANTA…**

**Y todo por los malditos exámenes y para colmo…**

**Ya tuve el acto de…Escuchen…FIN DE CURSO!!!...Y que creen? Tengo que seguir yendo al colegio…Insólito, no?**

**Bueno basta de quejas parezco Courtney cuando reclama…**

**En que estaba…Ah…Era el fic, no?**

**Disclaimer: TDI ósea Total Drama Island…Bueno no es mío y punto final…**

**El espacio personal de una gótica…**

**Normal POV**

Era una noche tormentosa…

-No es cierto, era de día-

-Quien esta contando la historia, Gwen?… Vos o yo?-

-Pero-

-Ah renuncio, sigue tu-

-WTF?-

**Gwen's POV****?** (Va el signo de pregunta en lo que Gwen se recupera de la escena, creo que ya esta…Si definitivo)

Durante la noche me quedo dando vueltas en la cabeza un solo pensamiento…POR QUE RAYOS SE ME OCURRIO BESAR A TRENT? Ok tengo que admitir aunque me cueste que es guapo pero eso no me da derecho de hacerlo, aunque fuera en la mejilla…

Luego recordé lo de su padre intentando olvidar mis patéticos problemas de adolescente…Entonces procedí a realizar una llamada…

-Hola (…) Escucha necesito que hagas algo por mi…El padre de uno de mis…? Ehm…-Me dispuse a pensar que era el con respecto a mi persona…-Amigos? Bueno ira para tu taller y mencionara que bueno tiene un GPS con fallas, lo que quiero que hagas es recibirlo y decirle que tiene problemas y te quedas un tiempo a repararlo…Bien? Ok nos vemos-

Dicho esto colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a dormir pero no sin antes colocar el despertador…Lo adoraba tenia forma de murciélago y podía programarle música para mi despertar…Sobra decir que fue uno de los regalos de mi cumple fecha que aborrezco de sobre manera…Lo cual elocuentemente disminuyo de forma pequeña mi repudio hacia la fecha innombrable…

**Normal POV** (Bueno ya me calme)

Trent se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su habitación soñando con los angelitos y bueno eso ahora no tiene relevancia pero como dicen lo bueno dura poco ya que…

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
Convincing them to walk you.

Si como habrán notado…La canción de Green Day estaba a todo volumen…

Y Trent hecho una fiera se dirigió al cuarto del cual provenía el ruido…

-Gwen, por favor quieres bajarle a la música-Dijo en un tono casi calmo.

-Gwen te lo pido como el amigo que quiero ser, Por favor bájale a la música-Dijo con un tono ligeramente más intenso y fuerte.

_-Fue suficiente-_ Pensó Trent.

-GWEN, BAJALE A TU RUIDO-Dijo esto entrando en su habitación pero para su mala suerte Gwen aun no estaba del todo vestida y…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Fue el grito de furia de Gwen al ver a Trent en su habitación pero mas por el hecho de que el estaba viendo su ropa interior, lo cual provoco un sonrojo desmesurado por su parte…Y ella se digno a cometer el acto mas sensato para el momento…Que para el caso seria…Cubrirse con su cortina y atacar a Trent con un candelabro hasta que el pierda la conciencia…

-Lo lamento, Gwen, No debí entrar y…Me voy- Dijo Trent quien aun no supo como cometió un acto tan vil como violar la privacidad de una chica.

Gwen solo salio en su persecución con la intención de golpearlo hasta la muerte, lo cual según yo estaría bien si Trent no fuera tan bello y dulce y me deje llevar…No?

En el momento en el que Gwen empezó a perseguir a Trent por la sala, llego Bridgette con una caja de rosquillas y comunicando através de su celular…

-Les gane chicos, llegue primero, ustedes harán mi papeleo el resto de la semana-Dijo ella saltando en su lugar como una niña pequeña.

-Rayos, como es que siempre nos ganas, Nena?-Dijo su novio por el celular jadeando porque se encontraba en el hall principal.

-Mejor contextura atlética cariño-Dijo ella con un tono ligeramente presumido.

-Les corto antes de que se pongan más adorables- Dijo Dj quien de todas maneras seguiría escuchando la conversación pues estaba al lado de Geoff.

Y Bridge se dispuso a saludar…

-Hola chicos, que pasa?-

Pero su cara no dio mas para el asombro…

-Gwen que haces en ropa interior? Con una cortina cubriéndote? Y por que Trent esta magullado? Y para que es el candelabro?- Dijo con cara de inocencia nuestra rubia favorita.

-Bridgette, este degenerado violo mi espacio personal-Dijo Gwen con mas furia en los ojos que una madre de oso cuando atacas a su cría.

-Que el hizo que?-Y al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su best friend, la rubia se dispuso a pegarle a Trent al igual que la gótica…Y las únicas palabras que pasaban por la mente de Trent eran…POR QUE A MI?...Afortunadamente Trent es afortunado…Ok eso era para la joda…Ya que Dj y Geoff pasaban por el apartamento…

-Que onda compa-Pero Geoff vio la escena y Dj completo con un dramático…

-Que rayos pasa aquí?- Lo que conllevo a que Dj sujetara a Gwen y Geoff a su novia…

-Dj, suéltame o te juro que te obligare a ver cada noche de tu vida todas las películas de terror de mi repertorio-Dicho esto Dj la soltó.

-Geoffy lindo o me sueltas o no tocaras mis labios nunca mas mientras vivas- La estrategia de la rubia ojiverde también dio resultado puesto que el la bajo.

-Bueno y quien empieza?-Dijo Dj.

-Ah?-Dijeron los cuatro restantes con asombro.

Dj lleva su mano a la frente para golpearla…

-Me refiero a porque lo estaban golpeando-

-El entro a mi espacio personal-

-Yo no quise hacerlo, solo quería que apagaras tu alarma-

-Y eso te da derecho a internarte en mi habitación sin siquiera avisar-

-Gwen, técnicamente te avise-

Gwen lo miro de forma asesina queriendo ahorcarlo pero Dj y Geoff la sujetaron…

-Dj, la oferta de las noches de terror ilimitadas sigue en pie y escucha… Es gratis por los próximos minutos en los que no me sueltes-

Dj como acto reflejo la soltó y cayó al suelo… _Lógico…_Mientras que…

Ambas chicas seguían súper furibundas por la torpeza de Trent.

-Oye, no crees que se están haciendo mucho problema por esto?-Dijo Dj a sus amigas.

-Tú no te metas- Dijeron ambas con gruñidos.

-Y ahora como arreglaremos esto?-Dijo Geoff quien no se percato mucho de la curiosa mirada que su novia tenia en el momento.

-Tengo una idea-

-Te escuchamos Bridge- Dijo Trent con la esperanza de que en el momento la rubia tuviera corazón (Una cosa es que Bridgette sea un amor casi todo el tiempo pero métanse con sus amigas y…QUE ESPANTO)

-Gwen se que tu estas muy molesta por lo que Trent acaba de hacer y de seguro que quieres sacarle los ojos y usar su cuerpo como un tapete y-Pero Bridgette fue interrumpida.

-Bridge, creí que me ayudabas-

-Eso intento-Le susurro la ojiverde a Trent.

-Bueno por el resto del día, Trent, deberás compensar tu acción con servicios comunitarios a Gwen-

-Por que son comunitarios si son para ella?-

-Porque la otra opción es que ella te asesine cruelmente-

-Y como se que al finalizar el día, Gwen no me matara, Que garantías tengo?-

-Bien tengo una idea-

*Bridgette tiene un traje de cirujana plástica*

-Tinta-

-Tinta-

-Sello-

-Sello-

-Engrapadora-

-Engrapadora-

-Rosquilla-

-Bridge, para que es la rosquilla?

-Ah es que tenía hambre-

-Que?-

-Bueno ya esta?-

-Si amiga, el contrato ya esta solo deben firmar en…

-Bridgette ya sabemos que vas a decir ahorrémonos el teatro y firmamos callados-

Bridgette solo se inmuto a entregarles el contrato a sus amigos…

Gwen firma el contrato fiándose en que Bridgette conocía muy bien lo que quería como venganza y Trent con una cara de miedo peor que la de un niño de kinder cuando ve el video de la llamada por primera vez…

-Bueno los dejamos, tiene mucho que hacer-

-Chicos seguros que tienen que irse, digo solo quiero tener testigos por si Gwen me mata-

-Tranquilo Trent, ella no te matara, Gwen es muy pacifica-

Trent frunció el ceño en señal de duda.

-Nos vamos-

Y ahí quedaron Trent y Gwen, el musico y la gótica solos…Solitos…Acompañados con un pedacito de papel que podría incluir la sentencia de muerte de Trent…

_-Estoy muerto-_ Pensó Trent el cual si lo piensan esta algo OoC, Es que ven que el siempre es súper positivo y rayos me salí del tema otra vez…

-Cual va a ser mi tortura…? Será algo que me haga desear morir?-

-Trent honestamente Bridgette no sabe ser mala y creo que aun no mereces que te dañe-

-En serio? Después de todo lo que paso me vas a dejar libre?-

-Bueno si y no-

-Que?-

-Oye tampoco soy del todo buena-

-Bueno y que quieres que haga?-

-Ya veras-

Dicho esto Gwen por así decirlo arrastro a Trent a su cuarto…

-Gwen que hacemos aquí?-

-Bueno en vista de que el cuarto es demasiado colorido para mi gusto estas obligado a ayudarme a redecorar…Y no tienes como escapar, esta en el contrato-

-No hay opción?-

-No hay opción-

**Horas después…**

-Un poco a la izquierda-

-No mejor a la derecha-

-No, mejor izquierda-

-Ay no sabes que, mejor donde estaba ahí debe estar el librero-

Dicho esto Trent al fin volvió a sentir los brazos luego de estar tres horas de un lado a otro debido a la indecisión de Gwen sobre la ubicación de sus muebles…Por lo cual el no encontró mejor forma de celebrar que lanzarse al suelo de forma brusca para ver si aun sentía el cuerpo…Quedando semiconsciente…

Y mientras Trent yacía en el suelo Gwen le lanzo "Delicadamente" un overol azul…

-Que rayos?- Fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncio nuestro queridísimo músico…

Al pararse no pregunten como pero la gótica ya traía puesto el overol azul y su cabello atado en una cola de caballo mientras estaba pintando las paredes, bueno sus paredes…De un súper archi mega cool color…Lo adivinan? Si? Adivinaron… De Chan, cha ra ran……NEGRO!!!

-Anda, levántate Bello durmiente, No pensaras que pintare sola…-

-Claro que no- Gwen le ofrece la mano para levantarse.

-Oye, no me gusta ser el caballero de la historia Trent-

-Tranquila, tampoco me gusta ser la bella durmiente-

Gwen río casi para si…No quería admitirlo pero disfrutaba de la compañía del chico de ojos esmeralda…

Ella estaba tan distraída que ni noto que el articulaba unas cuantas palabras…

Durante su monologo el observaba a la chica de pies a cabeza usara lo que usara seguía viéndose linda a sus ojos porque como dicen…"La belleza esta en los ojos del que observa" y LA BELLEZA TANTO INTERNA COMO EXTERNA DE Gwen era aprueba de todo…Era un sentimiento extraño para Trent, sentía que la conocía de toda la vida a pesar de conocerla hace dos días…Alguien que entendía que era ser como el…

Similar ya que amaban el arte…Demostraban el cariño y apego a sus amigos y tenían ciertas desavenencias con sus respectivos padres…Era como verse a un espejo…Un espejo sin duda muy bonito…

Pero también la observaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que aparentaba no tener alma de forma momentánea…

Por eso Trent intento alivianar el ambiente de una forma algo curiosa…

-Oye Gwen-Ella viro al escuchar su nombre y el le hizo una marca de pintura en su rostro…

-Pagaras por eso Trent-Ya mostrando una sonrisa mientra manchaba a Trent con pintura…

-No juegas limpio-

-Mira quien habla-

En un momento el empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella solo le gritaba que debían seguir pintando…Unos segundos mas tarde ambos perdieron el equilibrio quedando súper cerquita uno del otro…El sobre ella…Una perfecta escena…Que irónico, no? Empezaron el día peleados y terminan así de cerquititita…Pero como dicen "Todo lo bueno termina pronto"

-Creo que deberíamos levantarnos- Dijo Trent bastante sonrojado por lo sucedido mientras ayudaba a Gwen a pararse quien por suerte no noto su cara ya que estaba mas preocupada por la propia…La cual seguro superaba a la de Trent debido a que su tez era mas pálida...

-Bueno al menos ahora los papales están bien, no Gwen?

-Si, supongo, es decir ahora eres el caballero-

-Bueno es que...-Pero Trent es interrumpido por…

-Toc-Toc-

-Esperabas a alguien?-

-Yo no, y tu?-

-No, obvio que no, por eso pregunto-

-Bueno abrimos-

-Duh, es lógico, las puertas se hicieron para eso, genio-

-Se dirigían a la puerta para ver quien se encontraba del otro lado y resulto ser…

**Continuara…**

**Uy otro capitulo largo…**

**Como sea respuestas a los reviews…Serán cada dos capítulos…**

**xSweetMarshmellowx: **_Gracias por tus comentarios amiga…Geoff a mi juicio tiene cerebro de pulga…Aun así me cae bien…Bueno mejor lo sigo o te dará el infarto…O te morirás…O moriré yo…Se me fue lo cursi y con este capitulo también… Okey y al menos tengo gente que me va a corregir las fallas ortográficas…_

**: **_Geoff es un peligro…Si creo que se me fue la mano con eso pero es para compensar que en la serie solo se besan una vez…_

**Kanikanigoro: **_Bueno todos sabemos que Gwen no es la chica mas paciente del mundo pero quien te dice que con Trent no es otra la historia, que bueno que te divierta, porque yo siempre fui mas aburrida que una tumba de pueblo fantasma…_

**Constyle: **_Gracias por el comentario…Todas toditas estamos de acuerdo en lo de Geoff…Voy a ver como te ayudo…Ehm…_

_Courtney:__ Princesa de Belinda…_

_Duncan: Chico malo de Six Pack o Rebelde de RBD…_

_Gwen: Sincronicidad de Virgin Pancakes…_

_Trent: Por tu amor de Isa TK+(Ricardo Abarca)…_

_Bridgette: Chica perfecta de Cruza en rojo…_

_Geoff: Ni Freud ni tu mama de Belinda…_

_DjXKatie: Inalcanzable de RBD…_

_Pero si ya habías encontrado no hay drama…_

**Nachi123: **_Bueno otra persona que me corrija, súper…Siempre se puede mejorar…Gracias por lo de mi historia…_

**Mall089: **_Bueno tenemos algo en común, Amamos el TrentXGwen…Gracias por leer mi fic… _

**Reiko666: **_Que onda amiga…Que andes bien por Irak, lo que necesites solo pide…Tranquila no te van a encontrar…Gracias por el apoyo…_

**Misstres of nightmare: **_Gracias por comentar…See…Me da pena el pobre Trent…El así como Gwenny no sabe lo que le espera…_

**1° Otro capitulo largo…**

**2° Maldita escuela como la odio…Le voy a plagiar su idea a Gwen y voy a comprar mi escuela para incendiarla toda hasta que sea un cementerio…**

**3° Voy a agregar DxC en el fic…**

**4° Debería escribir comedia?**

**5° Por ultimo creen que debería hablar menos?**

**Bueno Cya…**

_**Conversación privada con mis padres:**_

_**Mis padres: Iremos de vacaciones a la montaña…**_

_**Yo: Pensé que estaríamos en una playa…**_

_**GENTE LINDA NOS VEMOS PRONTO…**_


	4. Solos tu, yo yCody?

**Hi People…Como están? Yo estoy castigada y me caí de una fea escalera de mi casa…Para aclarar…Es fea solo porque no es de color negro y no es de estilo gótico…Cambiando de tema…Tomen mi consejo y sean angelitos…No sean como yo que me la vivo haciendo bromas…****Tampoco permitan que sus hermanos menores critiquen su música…El mío solo es… "Que esto es muy emo, que esto es muy feliz, que esto es muy femenino…" Y me tiene harta…Y que luego me meto en problemas por golpearlo… Solo sean buenas…Y lean este capitulo…Si quieren…**

**Disclaimer: TDI NO ES MIO(Aun)…Mientras no lo sea es de Teletoon…**

**6 meses de Trent**

**Chapter 4: Solos tu, yo y…Cody?**

-Toc-Toc- -Esperabas a alguien?- -Yo no, y tu?- -No, obvio que no, por eso pregunto- -Bueno abrimos- -Duh, es lógico, las puertas se hicieron para eso, genio- -Se dirigían a la puerta para ver quien se encontraba del otro lado y resulto ser… Al abrir Gwen y Trent divisaron a un chico bastante flacuchento de cabello castaño y ojos azules…En pose de galán pero al abrir la puerta y puesto que estaba sujetándose de ella cayó al piso por así decirlo… -Cody estas bien?-Le pregunta Gwen a su amigo… -Si, estoy bien Gwen…-Dicho esto Cody noto un detalle extraño en el apartamento de Gwen, bueno aparte de que no era totalmente su estilo porque no era lo bastante oscuro, bueno la cosa es que Cody noto que ella no estaba sola como el creía que iba a estar … -Quien es este y que hace aquí, Gwen?-Dijo Cody en un tono algo posesivo…El cual a Gwen no le gusto nada… -Yo soy Trent, mucho gusto-Dijo Trent intentando romper el hielo… -Amigo, es una advertencia…GWEN ES MIA, MIA, MIA!!!-Dijo Cody a los 4 vientos lo que provoco que se rompiera un vidrio de la casa…(Mas o menos parecido a como canta en su audición para TDI)(Yo una vez tuve que decir una línea parecida en la clase de drama y fue bastante extraño…Y ya se que Cody esta muy muy muy OOC…)Y Cody ya parecía totalmente dispuesto a masacrar a Trent…Que si consideramos que estaba herido por lo que paso en el capitulo anterior el geek podría tener ventaja…Desafortunadamente nunca lo vamos a saber… -Gwen ya quien es este chico?-Dijo Trent algo extrañado por los gritos del pequeño Cody… -Soy su novio-Si, esa fue la gran y falsa respuesta que dio Cody antes de que Gwen pudiera articular más palabras en su contra… -Cody quieres venir un minuto a la cocina? Y de pronto quizás tomar un te?-Le pregunto Gwen al joven ojiazul…(Los ojos de Cody son azules, no?…O estoy daltónica?) Dicho esto Cody pasó por delante de Gwen para dirigirse a la cocina…Sin percatarse de que la chica gótica tomo un pequeño adorno de cerámica que era para… -PUM!!!-Fue el sonido producido por el choque de la maceta, digo cabeza de Cody cuando Gwen le estampo el adorno en la cabeza…En palabras simples Cody estaba inconciente… -Gwen, estas chiflada?, Por que le hiciste eso?-Dijo Trent mientras revisaba si el chico aun tenia pulso… -Me estaba desesperando…Que querías que hiciera?-Dijo ella con notoria molestia en su voz… -Un simple cállate seguro era suficiente, no crees?-Dijo Trent en un tono racional… -Vas a ayudarme a moverlo al sofá o te quedaras sentado ahí?-Fue la pregunta de la chica de cabellos azules para el pelinegro… -Bien- Respondió el, ya hastiado de pelear con su roommate a cada minuto del día… Ambos levantaron a Cody depositándolo en el sofá mientras Trent miraba de manera inquisitiva a Gwen… -Y entonces?-Pregunto Trent rompiendo el incomodo silencio que mantuvieron ambos mientras observaban a ver si Cody mostraba signos vitales… -Y entonces que?-Dijo ella… -Cody es tu novio?-Dijo Trent con un tono inundado de preocupación…Quizás molestia…O de pronto serian celos?... -Ay pero claro que no…El es un amigo…Un extraño…Extraño amigo…-Trent la miro extrañado.-Si parece ser mas normal que yo, no?-Dijo ella con un tono irónico… -Yo jamás he dicho que seas extraña…Solo pienso que eres diferente…Y con mi experiencia eso jamás ha sido algo malo-Dijo el… -No puedo creer que creyeras que el era mi novio-Dijo Gwen riendo…Oh por Dios, Trent la hizo reír… -No puedo creer que creyeras que pensé que eras rara-Dijo el también riendo… -Yo no seria novia de un chico al que soborne con un sostén para que dejara de fastidiarme-Oh no…Gwen hablo demás esta vez…Sip por una vez no fue Trenty quien metió la pata… Trent miro avergonzado para otro lado por lo que inconcientemente obligo a la gótica a confesar… Gwen estaba en las mismas condiciones que el músico…Solo que un trillón de veces peor… Para colmo en ese momento Cody tuvo que despertarse… Y los muy torpes ni cerraron la puerta y entraron a escena Bridgette, Geoff y Dj… Si totalmente genial… Los recién llegados tenían los ojitos del tamaño de un plato…Y ni Trent ni Gwen podían articular palabras en su favor o en su contra…Cody aun no entendía mucho de lo que paso ahí…Bridgette como siempre hace en este fic fue la encargada de establecer la primera comunicación del día… -Y……Que paso aquí?-Después de ver a Cody, la rubia reacciono… -Ay Gwen, Cody otra vez se golpeo "Accidentalmente" la cabeza con un adorno? –Dijo ella haciendo un gran comillas en Accidentalmente… -Nunca vas a probar nada en la corte, Bridge…-Dijo Gwen con una mirada culpable… -Hello? Yo estoy pintado-Fueron las palabras de Cody… El trío de recién llegados recordaron lo que prometieron a Gwen desde el momento en que ella conoció al geek… *Flash Back*

*Gwen, Bridgette, Geoff, Dj y Cody estaban en clase de cerámica y Cody estaba mirando a Gwen como un acosador profesional (No creo que el tenga licencia) entonces Gwen quien ya había perdido la poca cordura que poseía lo golpeo con su adornito de cerámica, sus amigos la miraron con cara de terror mientras ella solo se inmuto a trazar un loco plan… Los chicos solo lo escondieron debajo de la mesa e inventaron que se fue al baño mientras Bridge le tomaba el pulso, por si acaso no murió* -Cody te resbalaste con un plátano y por eso te caíste-Sip esa fue la súper sabia respuesta falsa de Geoff… -Ah si???-Dijo Cody súper confused… -Si Cody…Es que bueno ves que el tarado de Trent, estaba comiendo un plátano y te tiro la cáscara al suelo pero vos pasaste y te caíste-Dijo Bridge mintiendo descaradamente…Todd por su BFF! Vamos quien no ha hecho eso… -Si pero tranquilo viejo, la ambulancia viene en camino-Dijo Dj en tono conciliador… -Si pero…-Cody fue interrumpido por Geoff… -VIDEOJUEGO-Dijo Geoff con voz mongólica mientra le mostraba a Cody el aparato el cual tomo casi mecánicamente y olvido todo a su alrededor… -Vaya amigos que son-Dijo Trent haciéndose el ofendido…Que digo? Si tiene todo el derecho lo culparon de algo que no hizo, es su derecho… -Trent lo siento…Pero que querías que dijera?-Dijo Gwen defendiendo su posición con mucha terquedad… -La verdad era una opción no crees, Gwen???-Dijo el músico con mucha seguridad en sus palabras(Ay odio que los chicos intenten ser una buena influencia) -Bromeas…Si decía eso…Seguro Cody creería que lo hiciste apropósito…-Dijo la chica a modo de burla aunque lo decía en serio… -Y ahora no lo cree?- Dijo el ojiverde aun a la defensiva… -Si, digo, no…Digo si cree que lo hiciste accidentalmente apropósito-Dijo ella ya confundida… -Gwen esto no esta bien-Las palabras del chico ya sonaban mas serias… -Ya se que no- Dijo la gótica ya cediendo… -Pero ya empezamos con la mentira y no podemos dar marcha atrás-Dijo Geoff con intenciones de ayudar a Gwen… -Solo espero que terminemos pronto, me siento terrible, Gwen-Dijo Bridgette con culpa en su voz… -Yo igual-Dijo Dj con algo de fiebre…Esa que te da si no sabes mentir… -Ya se, ya se chicos-Dijo la gótica ya sintiendo remordimientos… -Ves Gwen?-Ok la voz de Trent ya era insufrible y Gwen ya sentía as culpa de la dosis recomendada que debe sentir una chica… -Ok, Ok, diré la verdad, Trent-Dijo en plan de disculpa…Y se dirigió al geek… -Cody, escucha…Yo te golpee y te dejamos en el sofá cuando quedaste inconciente, y culpamos a Trent e inventamos lo del plátano…Y los chicos solo estaban cubriéndome…*Respiro*Y lo siento-Dijo para finalizar con cara esperanzada y nervios en su interior… -Esta bien, Gwen-Fueron las simples palabras del chico enamorado… -Como me perdonas? Tan fácil?-Dijo Gwen atónita y confundida… -Somos amigos, los amigos están para eso-Dijo Cody siendo muy comprensivo con el asunto y con la chica… -Wow, gracias-Dijo ella ya feliz y libre de toda culpa… -De nada…Ya me quedo claro que no estas interesada…Volveré a lo de las relaciones por Internet, esta bien-Dijo el sonriendo aunque algo adolorido… *Viene la ambulancia y se lleva a Cody* -Adiós chicos…Nos vemos cuando me sienta mejor-Dijo el pequeño geek… -Adiós Cody-Dijeron los chicos… -Vaya-Dijo Gwen antes de que Cody volviera en una camilla… -Ah y Gwen suerte con Trent- Dicho esto un sonrojo que solo paso unos minutos de haber estado en sus rostros resurgió de las cenizas para apoderarse las mejillas de Gwen y Trent… -Cody no cambia más-Dijo Bridgette como burla… -Gwen que haces?-Dijo Dj al ver a su amiga gótica al teléfono… -Nada- *Del otro lado del teléfono hablaba un tipo con voz mafiosa Estilo El padrino* -Srta. Gwen no nos dijo para cuando quiere que vayamos a hacer el trabajito con el joven Cody, sabe que estoy muy ocupado con mis cobros- Gwen colgó y reía nerviosa… -Ja, ja, ja…Ya saben la gente…- Dijo ella… -Yo…Me voy a dormir…Adiós chicos…-Dicho esto se digno a avanzar solo a un destino: Su cuarto… -Esperen chicos quien va a limpiar todo el destrozo?- Dijo Trent notando que su amiga gótica desalojo la sala… -Ehm se corta la llamada, pasamos por un túnel-Dijeron los tres pasantes de inmobiliaria… -No es cierto están aquí-Dijo el músico con molestia en su voz… -Pase rápido-Dijo Geoff mientras tomo la guitarra de Trent y la lanzo lejos mientras junto con su mejor amigo y su novia emprendía su huida… -Nooooooooooooo-Grito Trent mientras iba tras su amadísima guitarra… Menos mal que la agarro…Pero al dejarla sobre una mesa…Esta se colapso e hizo que a Trent le cayera el librero encima…Y quedo muy adolorido, mas que antes… Gwen escucho el estruendo y corrió a socorrer a su amigo… Asi que levanto el librero…Y saco al pobre músico aplastado como tortilla… -Trent, Trent, Reacciona…Necesitas respiración boca a boca?-Le pregunto a su amigo el guitarrista… Dicho esto Trent quien ya estaba conciente empezó a actuar como si la necesitara…Y actúo como si estuviera a punto de morir… -Trent ya se que estas actuando, Bridgette me enseño como detectar a un fraude-Respondió Gwen a la pésima actuación del muchacho considerando que Gwen sabe demasiadas cosas… -Dame puntos por intentarlo-Dijo el con su sonrisa característica aun para estar tan malherido… -Llamo la ambulancia?- Dijo su amiga con preocupación… -No, solo ayúdame a llegar al sofá, creo que no voy a poder dormir en mi cama, no tengo fuerzas…-Dijo Trent con agonía en su voz…Esta vez si era real… -Ok, pero yo me quedare a hacerte compañía…Toda la noche si hace falta-Dijo ella como gesto de amistad… A ambos les brillaron los ojos cuando Gwen pronuncio esas palabras… Ellos cada vez iban acercando mas y mas sus rostros hasta que… -Ring-Ring…-Oh no es posible…Nunca se va a poder??? -Oh es mi teléfono-Dijo la gótica con pena… -Si, contesta- Dijo el con tono conciliador… -Si ahora vuelvo- Dijo ella para que el no se preocupara de que ella rompiera su promesa… -No, esta bien-Dijo el aun siendo comprensivo…Trent no les parece algo Gary Stu?Aww pero es tan lindo… Como sea, Gwen se había quedado viéndolo un minuto… -Ve-Fue una sola silaba de Trent la que la saco de sus pensamientos…

Ella solo fue a atender el teléfono con ira por el maldito aparato tecnológico…Cualquier otro momento podría haber sido interrumpido…Pero no!!!...Justo tuvo que ser este…Aunque luego recapacito…Y se pregunto a si misma…Es correcto tener algo con un chico del que no sabes casi nada y con el cual por una coincidencia del destino compartes apartamento???Su cabeza le decía sarta de excusas para no concretar esos pensamientos tan bonitos…Pero su corazoncito gótico, como que no estaba muy de acuerdo… El punto es que fuera quien fuese el inoportuno que interrumpió el momento fuese a pasar lo que iba a pasar o no…Debería atenerse a las consecuencias del mal humor y la irritabilidad de Gwendolyn que se producía cada vez que se frustraba… -QUE???-Dijo Gwen a la voz desgraciada y condenada que estuviese detrás del teléfono… -Gwen, donde estas?-Esa voz clara, suave y dulce aunque triste no paso desapercibida por la chica…Era inconfundible… -Madre?-Pregunto temerosa nuestra protagonista… -Si, Gwen se que no tomaste muy bien lo de la reconciliación de tu padre y mía pero…-La madre de Gwen fue interrumpida por su hija… -Madre, sabes, lo que tengas para decir no me importa…No es excusa…No me comentaste nada…A mi que soy tu hija…Y no hay palabras que me hagan perdonarte ahora…-Dijo ella con mucha tristeza en su voz… -Pero Gwen-Dijo su madre aun mas triste… -Adiós-Fue la ultima palabra que le dio a su madre nuestra protagonista femenina, antes de cortar la llamada… Gwen intento esconder las lagrimas que brotaban involuntariamente de sus ojos…Si no podía ocultarlas de Trent actuando al menos no dejaría que el la viera…Cumpliría su promesa de pasar con el la noche…Aunque no permitiría que la viese…No en ese estado…Se mantendría al margen a una distancia la cual Trent no pudiera acceder por sus lesiones… Trent noto desde el momento en el que su roommate colgó el teléfono…Que algo le afectaba…Trent no estaba juzgándola pero con los pocos días de conocerla que llevaba supuso que el aun era un extraño para ella…Y si se metía en su vida, el solo conseguiría que ella lo golpease, le mintiera o peor que lo ignorase…El intento conciliar el sueño…Al igual que ella pero al notar que el otro no cedía, ambos observaron al otro toda la noche sin que el otro lo notara… No fue la mejor noche…Porque ambos cargaban con un secreto que no querían compartir…Y si no confías al 100% en tu roommate…Realmente se llevan bien? Realmente podría prosperar su casi inexistente amistad??? Quizás la mañana siguiente…Seria una nueva chance para decirse las cosas a la cara…O quizás no…Todo puede pasar en este apartamento, no?

**Continuara…Pero rueguen que no…**

** Corto!!!Si estén felices!!!**

** Estoy con algunos problemas de ira!!!Creo que es debido a que la gente me convenció de ser una niña buena…Y estoy enloqueciendo!!!**

** El DxC lo dejo para más adelante…**

** Creí que mi One-Shot de DxC lo leyeran personas…Quizás en unas semanas suba el NxI…**

** El otro TxG que iba a hacer lo dejare para un poquito mas adelante…**

** Saben porque estoy haciendo todo esto de escribir mas fics de interés general…A ver si alguien adivina…Es que le voy a hacer algo malo a alguien en este fic…Y va a sufrir, adivinen a quien, si?**

** Escribire un One-Shot de los Jóvenes Titanes…Si lo hago me hacen el favor de leerlo y corregirme…Así como el GxB que aun no subo…**

_**Y como se acabo este capitulo…Les dare consejos sobre fiestas…**_

_** Si van a una fiesta procuren que no sea de dia…**_

_** Si ven una cosa flotando en un plato de jugo sin pulpa…Les digo de verdad…NO ES PULPA!!!**_

_** Nunca lleven una vasija valiosa a la fiesta…Se puede disque-resquebrajarse…**_

_**Y por ultimo…Si vienen de una fiesta y no se fijan en que se duermen…Pues quizás caigan rendidas en cualquier parte…Y les dare un consejo por experiencia propia: NO SE DUERMAN EN EL TECLADO DE LA COMPU!!!ES LA PEOR ALMOHADA DE LA VIDA!!!**_

**Ok…Ya saben lo que dicen…Bueno ojala lo sepan porque se que yo no…PAZ!!!**


End file.
